


Day Five: Last Times

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Carrie Kelley is Robin, Character Death, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: “You never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. She didn’t though."
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Carrie Kelley, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat March 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Day Five: Last Times

Marinette watched the scene in front of her, a deep sense of sorrow overcoming her. The casket in front of her was a rich cream color, drowning in silk around its unclosed doors. 

“You ok Mare?” _no_

“Yeah” 

Marinette turned to her side, Dick standing at the end of the isle. His suit was dark blue made of cotton despite the thick august air seeping through the corridor. 

Marinette stayed silent, looking back at the casket. Tears began spreading down her cheeks, something she hadn’t allowed since she discovered Carrie. 

“You never think that the last time is the last time. You think there will be more. She didn’t though.” 

Dick stayed silent, simply looking at the woman he had never gotten to meet. Bruce had mentioned her on occasion, but Marinette had never came to the manor when everyone was there. "Bruce told us how close you two were." 

Marinette rolled her eyes, something between a scoff and a laugh escaping her mouth. "Close," she seethed, "she was practically my daughter." Marinette stood up, walking towards Dick with thick tears streaming down her face. 

"If you and Bruce are going to talk about me, talk about how I was the last person HIS Robin saw. Not him. Not her parents. ME." Marinette pushed past him, walking towards the exit and leaving. 


End file.
